


Not Natural: The Remake Remake

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Jensen, Jared, and Misha wake up on a random day to find what's been called myths and legends turned into reality. They must find a way to stop their world from ending while figuring out their new powers.
Series: Super Supernatural [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 1





	1. Wake And Shake

Jared woke up to a loud crash of broken glass. His wife immediately sat up. "What was that?" said Genevieve. "You call the cops. I'll go check it out." She grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy? Did acting in Supernatural for thirteen years not teach you anything?" "Yeah. Don't be afraid cause I know how to win." She rolled her eyes. "Just be careful." She squeezed his hand. Jared kissed her head. "I will."

Slowly, he walked out of the room. He listened closely in the hallway. The only sound of glass could have came from any windows but it sounded a lot more faraway. He gripped tight on the wooden rail and carefully walked downstairs. There were footsteps coming closer. It was dark but he could still see some movement from the kitchen. A male figure opened the drawer. He pulled out a knife. Jared took a vase. He tiptoed closer. The stranger raised his head. "You should know better than to bring a vase to a knife fight." He turned around. "Jared." Jared froze. The man snapped his fingers. The lights turned on. "There. Now, I can see your handsome face. And might I say, the fans aren't wrong about you." Jared's eyes widen. He dropped the vase. The sound of clay breaking echoed. Black solid eyes pierced his soul. This is a dream. None of this is- "Real." He gasped. The demon smirked. "You shouldn't be surprised. You know better than anyone else that demons can read minds. And I've seen all your flaws. The memories you don't want to remember and I can make you do so."

Jared glanced at the knife. The demon looked at it too. "I thought it would be quicker to cut your throat while you were sleeping but I was a bit clumsy getting in here." He threw the knife aside. "Oh well. I don't need a weapon to show you what I really am." The demon ran towards him. Jared tried to move but fear had won.  
Jensen's muscles tensed. He couldn't sleep. His gut feeling told him something was wrong but nothing happened. He walked around in the living room. Pacing back and forth. Danneel rubbed her eyes. "Jensen? What are you doing up so late?" "Sorry Danneel. I can't sleep. I don't know why. I just can't shake this bad feeling." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then maybe you should come to bed with me and we can talk." He smiled. His expression fell. "I wish I could but I have to call Jared." He parted from her. He headed up stairs. She followed him. "Jensen!" He turned. A cold breath of air left her lips. He followed her gaze at a man in a large black cloak. "Danneel, get back to the room! Call the police!" "But Jensen-" "Now!" But she didn't move when she saw Misha standing near the mysterious man. Jensen's eyes widen. "Misha?" "Hello Jensen." The cloaked man tried to punch Misha.

The thin man himself caught his fist. He threw him back. He pulled a sword out of its sheath. Jensen didn't know why he was wearing armor with a blue cross in the middle in front of a white background. This all seemed like a weird dream but everything felt real because it was. An Enochian phrase was engraved into the blade which had immediately turned into a shield the moment it left its sheath. The shield had smaller blades attached around itself. Before the cloaked man could have stood, Misha brought the spiked shield down. He pierced through his chest. The cloaked man gasped then a ear ripping scream echoed from him. A black smoke flew out of his lips and exploded. Vanishing into thin air. "I'm gonna head to bed." said Danneel. She head back to their room.

Jensen walked over. Misha turned away. His wings were closed. They had expanded in the battle. Huge soft white feathers. "Misha, you're an....angel? But how?" "I don't know." He glanced at the corpse. "This demon tried to attack me and my family but I was able to stop him. He ran off and I could tell something was wrong. I found Jared as a bloody mess and healed him. I finally found the demon before he could have done anything to you." "What's going on?" "I don't know. All I know is that I'm an angel and I just killed a demon who possessed an innocent." Jensen reached out. "Misha." Misha moved back. "I killed a man, Jensen. I don't deserve sympathy." "Don't do this to yourself. It was either him or all of us." Misha faced him. "We were suppose to pretend we were heroes. Imagine ourselves being part of a world that we would never want to be in." "You're wrong. We are heroes. We save people's lives everyday with what we do. And if we have to do something else to save those lives again then we will. If not us then who?"  
"How are we supposed to do anything? You're not Dean and I'm not Castiel." "You're forgetting something important. We were taught how to hunt monsters."


	2. Bloodstone Summoner

Jared opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his house. "Glad to see you're awake." He turned to a dark figure who stepped into the moonlight. "Rich? What happened? Where am I?" He squinted. "What the hell are you wearing?" Richard looked down at his armor. "You mean this Shakespeare getup?" His armor was a sea blue with a large golden swirly patterned collar, a golden cross on his chest, and a set of pallid headphones sat around his neck. His golden wings flapped. Stretching out its muscles then they lowered. "I was chosen to become an Earth Angel. My mission is to reap lost souls from the living and bring them to their paradise above or torture below. To slay demons who dare cross paths with His children." Jared raised a brow. "You like the little speech? I've been practicing it for a while."

"Uh...yeah. Great. Now, can you explain to me why I feel like I'm in a fable?" "Well, if you paid attention to my awesome speech, you would know that Heaven and Hell have been moved to our world." "How?" "Their last world went into a bucket of diabetes mixed with two known men." Name after a certain rifle. "What does this mean for me? For Misha and Jensen? Everybody else?" "Whoa! Slow your role there buddy. What you need to do is stay out of danger. That's why I brought you here." "The whole world's in danger. I have to be part of the fight." Richard's wings expanded. "No, you don't. We will bring Jensen here too and take the others to a different location to keep the demons at bay." Jared stood. "I'm coming with you." "The last time someone spoke those very same words to me, she died on my watch because I couldn't do my job." A tear rolled down Richard's cheek. Jared walked over. He tried to hug him but those pair of wings shielded the wearer who was silently crying.

"Rich, it wasn't your fault. She wanted to be with you." He brushed his hand against those glowing shimmering feathers. Vibrant and living. The wings vibrated. His caresses soon calmed them as they unfolded. Richard looked up. "You're my best friend and I care about you too. But you're not my father. You can't control what I do. And what I want to do is stay by your side." Jared laid a hand on his shoulder. His grip was firm. He looked him straight in the eye. Richard could read his face. He knew that look all too well. Nothing could stop Jared from making a tough decision like this because it didn't feel difficult to choose. He smirked. "Ok. First, we have to get you prepared." Richard placed his hand on his head. Jared's eyes glowed. A red aura surrounded him as his chest rose. His clothes disappeared. An armor of his own, unlike the angels', had chosen him.

"So, let me get this straight." Jensen held a glass of scotch as he stood. Misha was sitting near the kitchen counter. He found himself with the same drink. Jensen desperately needed one after finding out that angels and demons were real. He didn't blame him for reacting this way. Misha had changed his armor. Returning back to how he usually appeared to the public, he wore a dark blue jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. Casual but wrinkled for he had no time to care for his appearance when the whole world was in danger. "You were chosen as an Earth Angel and so were others that we don't even know?" "Pretty much. I haven't contacted anyone except for Richard. He found me when I was destroying an area of the city not too far from my home." "Why were you being the villain?" "I wasn't. I was afraid. These sudden abilities were a surprise to me. I couldn't control them at first. That's why I still hate myself for becoming this. I had no choice in what I am now but I could have left when I still had chance. Then Rich reminded me that without my help, all will be lost."

Jensen set his glass down after a sip. "He's right. We have to stick together. Whether it's a crazy situation or not, we'll always have each others back. Why do you think I tolerate you? Because I like you. I actually give a shit about what's happening to you. Honestly, me and Jared could have treated you like crap but we saw something in you. Something we don't normally see in other people. We let you into ourselves. I let you hold my kids when they were much younger and you let me do the same for yours. We're practically brothers." Misha held a small smile. "Thank you, Jensen. I know what you're trying to convince me to let you do." "Let me? I ain't asking permission. I'm in. Angel or not, I will fight with you. I'll fight with the others too. Whoever's on our side."

Misha looked at his drink then stood. "You told the world that you would take a bullet for Jared." "And I would do the same for you. Anyone else that I know deserves to be saved." "You will not have to do that. I promise you. Because I will give you my shield." He reached out for his arm. Jensen took a step back. "Misha, I don't want you to be vulnerable to these monsters." "I won't. The shield that I'm talking about is our friendship." Jensen raised a brow. "That is the most cliché thing I think I have ever heard." Misha blushed. "As angels, if we truly care for someone then a special type of energy can transform and store itself inside us until we feel the need to protect a person that we find to be more important than anyone else." "These people's lives matter. I'm not any different than the next guy." "I'm not saying you're the next icon of America. All I'm telling you....is that I love you. In a brotherly way, of course."

Jensen held his hand. "Then give me your shield and I'll be your guardian." Misha nodded. Jensen closed his eyes. Feeling a swift force of energy flow through.


	3. Rotten To The Core

Richard and Misha appeared before the demons who stood in the road. The neighborhood they were in had no survivors. If any existed, they were hiding. With their armor on and weapons at the ready, they stood in wait. Richard pulled out his sword which was a sweet turquoise sitting on a golden handle. He glared at the demon in front of him who smiled. "What are you waiting for, handsome? More recruits? We ran into a couple of your friends. It seems as though none of them get destiny." Richard grip on his sword grew tight. He grit his teeth. "Stand your ground, Rich. When they arrive, we will strike." He whispered. "What's that your talking about boys? How handsome I am?" The demon stepped forward. With his hand on his chest and his other hand on his hip, he wore skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt with a purple dragon surrounded by pink flames. His dark hair was slicked back except for one curl that hung in front of his forehead.

"Dibs on the lawyer douche." said Richard. "I've had enough of this! Let's fight!" The demon snapped his fingers. His minions ran to them. Jared and Jensen jumped in front of them. "Release yourselves from their bodies! They're innocent humans! You have more problems with us!" shouted Jared who wore a brown tunic and pants. A golden rope was tied around his waist. An orange cape hung on his back. Copper armor sat on his arms. He wore a helmet of the same material. He aimed a white arrow at the demon with a bow. Jensen wore a simple green cloak and black clothes under. He held a wooden staff with a green snake wrapped around it. The staff was heavier than him and Jared combined and taller than his best friend. The snake hissed at the demon. It spoke its own language. Curses that Jensen only knew because for now it held power that could control, Ascle, the snake.

"I adore your snake. It's quite large." said the demon. Jensen raised a brow. "First of all, gross. Second, you're going down." He whistled. "Sick 'em boy!" The snake slithered from the stick. It threw itself at a demon. Jared fired an arrow to his left. Richard ran to the leader. He swung his sword. The demon ducked. He kicked high with his steel toed boot. Richard's chin throbbed at the powerful kick. He flinched. "Rich!" shouted Misha. He threw himself between the two. Hoping to strike the demon but he jumped high and landed on the shield. An arrow flew to them. It directly hit the demon's chest who fell off. Hitting the ground with a solid impact. "Is that all of them?" said Jensen. "It should be." said Misha. Richard turned to Jared. A demon lurked behind him. "Jared!" She grabbed an arrow from his carrier. The arrow became rotten. She stabbed him in his right shoulder as he looked at her. He screamed.

She pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. The moment it hit the ground, the arrow broke into tiny little pieces. She pushed him forward. He tumbled over. "No!" Richard's eyes glowed. His wings expanded as two more sets appeared. He flew to them. Misha could feel something peeking from his body. "Rich! Don't!" But he could already see his golden wings glow. Their color becoming blinding. He flew to Jensen and held him close. Wrapping his wings around him. His wings blocked what his friend should not see if he wished to blind himself. Richard returned back to his human form. He looked at Jared who laid there.

He picked him up off the ground. "Damn it, Jared. Why didn't you just stay put?" Misha had uncovered Jensen who was shocked at first to the scene. "What the hell....?" "We have far greater power than you may think. He is more skilled than I am because of what he has gone through up till now." said Misha. "And your life was less worse?" "I can't say no or yes. Everything is debatable. I will say that I hide a form. A form that I wish to never reveal because I have seen it and what it's capable of. In its eyes, there is no mercy. It is far worse than Lucifer's true image." "Lucifer's....What are you talking about? Supernatural is a show." "Once it was here but this has become our reality." Richard walked over with Jared still in his arms. "I'm going to find a new location. I'll guard him until he wakes." Misha nodded. "Me and Jensen will scout the place for any more demons." "Be careful." He disappeared.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Jensen. "We'll have to take a car. I can fly but I didn't grant you that ability." "How about this car?" Jensen pointed at a Cuda. Misha shrugged. "Sure." He raised his hand. The doors to the car opened. Its emergency system became deactivated. The engine rumbled. "Awesome...." said Jensen. They hopped inside. Jensen drove. "So, when you said Lucifer's true image, did you mean that you know what he looks like?" "There is a new Lucifer. A more sinister one. His reasons are less of revenge since he is not the original." "The original?" "The first Lucifer died at the hands of his big brother. This second one was once a mortal but he negotiated with the demons and promised them balance in their chaos. He has ruled since."

"You still haven't answered my question." Misha was confused. "I thought I did." Jensen glanced at him. "You know what answer I want and I've already asked twice." Misha stared straight ahead. He swallowed. "Please Jensen. As one of your closest friends, I would never want you to know something that could keep you away from me." "Why would you telling me about his face make me want to ignore you?" "Because there was a situation between me and him. A communication that I failed to complete which could have ended all of this. And I blame myself for the losses that we are experiencing in this war." "None of this is your fault." "Once, it would have never been. But I am an angel of God now. These are my duties and this is my responsibility."


	4. Half A Mortal

Richard appeared in a far area from the recent battle. He flew up. Scanning the area, he could see crashed cars, dead bodies, and vandalized buildings. There was a decent looking hotel. He drift to the building. A dart shot out of a tube. It hit a wing. He gasped. He fell back. Dropping hard to the ground, he lost his grip on Jared who rolled away from him. He tried to get up but his wings felt stiff. He could barely move. "Jared!" His armor turned into silver dust that went back into his sword. He dragged himself an inch closer. A demon walked over. She smirked. She kicked him. He groaned. She turned him over. Pressing her heel boot against his chest, her eyes changed to their homely solid blacks. "All you angels think that you're better than us. More righteous because your favorite colors are blue and white." Richard gave her a look. "That's not why but go ahead."  
"Shut up!" She kicked him again. He cried out. Two other demons followed her to a passed out Jared. "There he is. The chosen mortal. He will be a perfect host.

The same image as the last mortal who rejected our father." "Touch him and...." Richard grasped the broken concrete. He pulled himself. She chuckled. "And what? You'll kill me? Perhaps torture me for a bit then end my life?" She knelt near him. She held one of his wings and yanked hard. He screamed. The end of his left wing was slightly opened. Blood dripped from the wound. Jared's veins were visible through the black liquid that infected itself with his blood. He opened his eyes. Richard's wails of agony had woke him. She smiled at him. "Such a dear child you are. Our perfect form for our father." She looked at her henchmen. "Be gentle with this mortal. You know why but I get overprotective about our father's special one."

The demons lifted him up. Holding him together. His arm hung low. "Jared!" Blood dripped from Richard's lips. "Rich....?" She caressed his cheek. "Shh. There is no need to worry. Your fears will soon end and a great power will grant you everything you desire." "N-No.....Rich. Help." Richard glared. He pushed himself off the ground. Pain shot out through his body but he ignored it. He pulled out his sword. She sighed. Turning around, she cocked her head. "You. Why won't you just stay put like a good little bird in a cage?" "Let him go. Now." His grip tightened on the handle of the sword. She smirked. "Fine. You want a fight? You got one." She walked over with a knife in her hand. He swung his sword at her. Their blades clashed. Sparks flew from metal. He attempted to cut her down but she dodged with another hit. She pushed him back. Richard staggered. She high kicked him. He barely had a hold on his weapon. Taking this opportunity, she forced his hand to twist the blade. The sword pierced through his chest.

He gasped. She let go of the sword. Watching him get on his knees then fall to his side. Jared spot the battle out of the corner of his eye. He watched it all unfold. A tear left his eye once he saw his friend collapse into a bloody mess. He closed his eyes. "Rich....." Her and her minions disappeared with Jared. A man walked over from the shadows.  
"Looks like we've got plenty of empty roads." said Jensen. Misha squinted. "Something's not right." "What do you mean?" "Examine our surroundings carefully. Where are the demons? They should be trying to destroy the world as we speak." Jensen shrugged. "Maybe they've got a change in plans." Misha shook his head. "I know of their plan. They want chaos but with rules." "That's just a buttload of contradictory right there." "No, you don't understand. They have a new Lucifer. Only this one has been sleeping. Waiting for a chosen person to possess. Someone who will willingly accept." "So, if none of the demons are here, does that mean they found the chosen one?" Misha looked at him. Jensen smiled. "See what I did there? I.....You know what? Never mind. Bad joke." "I should call Rich. We can communicate through our minds so it will be far easier." "Sounds swell." Misha closed his eyes.

Immediately, his eyes opened wide. "What? What's wrong?" He was shaking. He held a hand over his mouth. "Misha! Hold on!" Jensen parked the car at the side of the road. He ran out of the door. Misha reached for the handle at the door near him. Jensen pulled back the door before he could have. Misha stumbled. He almost fell out as he felt hands help him up. He sat there. Waiting for himself to calm down or let it all out. Jensen knelt. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. Misha, what happened?" Misha looked at him but not directly. Jensen saw the abyss in his eyes. The tears. "Rich....Richard...He's dead."


	5. Evil Awakes

It was a large tall abandoned building which was originally built as a hotel. The elevator had stopped working until the demons came along and fixed it. Moving about had been made easier. One thing that they would applaud to humans were their inventions. "Red." said the buff demon who guarding the entrance. "Who's this piece of meat?" He nodded at Jared who continued to sleep. "Move out of the way Canis. He's the chosen." Canis opened the doors. "Tell his excellency that I helped. Maybe I can finally get a piece of land to myself." "You know what lying to our father means. Better luck next time."

They head to the elevator. She pressed the up button. "How long do we have to hold him?" "Yeah, he's getting kind of hefty." She pulled out her knife. Her aim was directed at the nearest demon's neck. She glared. "If you so much as let a strand of hair down, I will cut you deep till your voice box is nothing but peanut size." She placed the weapon back in her jacket. "We're demons. One human won't be too much for now until we get to father's bedroom."

It was on the last floor, the seventh, that they reached his bedroom. A woman stopped them. "Father has been moved to his office. He wants to start work as soon as possible." "Thank you, Erecil." They followed her to a manager's office. Erecil opened the door. Inside, the office held a golden glow with colors of red and orange mixed. A wooden desk sat in the middle with useless paperwork and other objects. Red knocked everything off the desk. They placed Jared on the desk. Erecil brought over a jar of black smoke. Red accepted it. "Here you are, father. Your chosen." She opened the jar. The black smoke flew out. It swam into Jared's lips.

The whole room was filled with countless fans. It was another convention. Another day of being a random person that somehow got praised for pretending to be a character they now admired. Jared and Jensen sat next to each other. Microphones were in their hands. They waited for the first question. Jared smiled at Jensen who returned the happy expression. "I'm going to grab some water." Jensen walked to the desk of drinks behind their seats. A light from above fell on him. It hit his head and landed near his unconscious body. Broken glass scattered. Blood poured from the back of his head. There was panic in the room. "Jensen!" Jared ran to him. He tried to move him but stopped himself when he realized that his head was bleeding. Blood was on his hands. "Somebody! Call an ambulance!" He looked back at him. "It's ok, Jensen. Just stay with me. Everything's going to be ok."

Paramedics rushed over. "Sir, we have to move him with your permission. Will you let us?" Jared didn't understand any of it but nothing matter more than getting Jensen somewhere safe where he could get help. "Yes! Help him!" Jensen sat up. His eyes were black. He smiled. "Thank you, Jared. I can tell we're going to be a great team." He placed his hand on his shoulder. The room glowed.

Alex appeared. He glared at the demons. He raised his hand. They were thrown back. Scattered from each other. His armor was made of gold and wings a solid black. Red smiled. Blood stained her lips. "You're too late. The chosen has already accepted father." He grabbed her knife and stabbed her. Her face glowed. He pulled the knife out. Letting her body slump to the side. The wooden handle of the weapon had a sudden engraving which read, 'Young Jackling,' in the Enochian language. "Alex." He turned to Jared but it wasn't him. He could see that it was his body but his eyes held a different character. The way he spoke and how he looked at him had alert him. "You don't need Jared. He's a human. There are more just like him." Jared smiled. He shook his head. "No one is like him." He looked at his hands then his arms. He rubbed his legs. He grasped tight on his pants. "He is special. A breed that can never be duplicated."

"How is he important to you?" "He was given power by an immortal friend of his. Well, once immortal as I heard." "An immortal friend?" "Richard. I'm sure you must have heard the name." Alex glared. "You killed him?!" "Hey, don't look at me. I was on vacation. It must have been dead Red." He placed a hand on his head. His eyes closed. "Oh yes. Now, I remembered. He wouldn't let him go. He couldn't. He loved him too much. He died for love?" He opened his eyes and laughed. "Give me a break. He wasn't anything. The angel wouldn't have been a great benefit to our plans." "Ours?" "Me and Jared. My name is Jared now thought. Isn't it?" His smile grew wide. "I like it." Alex held a fighting stance. "You're not going anywhere. Not while you're still possessing him." "He said yes which means he needs me." "You want to believe that you're the King, don't you? But there will be no more! They tried in your world. It won't happen in ours."

He swung the blade at his neck. Jared caught his wrist. He squeezed hard. "Did you forget that your friend is still in this body?" Alex tried to get his hand off. Jared threw him back. He gasped. "I may not have any special redness or yellow in my eyes but I-" "They also had white eyes." "What?" "Uh...White eyes? Lilith and stuff." Jared shook his head. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. What's really important is that I've got enough power from my last world and some from this handsome man." He pat his chest. "He has a good heart." Alex raised his hand. Jared hit the wall. He laughed. "You will never have him. He and I are one. And you are nothing."


	6. Where Did You Go?

Richard opened his eyes. He sat up. He looked around. His eyes widen at the man who stood in front of him. "Rob?" He stood. "What the hell are you doing?" He placed his hand on his chest. "How am I alive?" Rob stared at him. His arms crossed. He wore simple clothes. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and an unbuttoned shirt over that one. Richard read him easily. "You brought me back. Why?" "What do you mean why? You're my best friend." "I get that but you didn't have to. I'm not the priority! Jared is!" His lips quivered. He grit his teeth. His fists were clenched at his side. He glared. "You brought me back just so I could watch everybody I love die?"

"That's not why." "Then what do you want?" Rob grabbed and shook him. "Would you listen to me, Rich?! I need your help!" Richard's muscles relaxed. He blinked. "With what?" "I want to save the world too but we can't do it if we're falling apart. We have to work together." "Do you have any idea where Jared is? Do you know if Jensen and Misha are safe? If anyone else is even still alive around here? Anything?" Richard tightened his grip on his arms. He took a step forward. "You can sense Misha. You tell me." Richard let go. He closed his eyes. His face was at the sky. Wind blew against his hair. Flowing in the breeze. His mind was free. "Misha....He believes that I'm dead. He has become weaker. Only his weapon can help him." He opened his eyes.

"We have to find Jared." He picked up his sword. "I'm coming with you." said Rob. "What about your armor? Or a weapon?" "The first time I discovered my battle form, there was a witness. She turned blind at the sight of me." "Yikes! So I'm guessing snaps of the fingers are your best moves?" "Like always." "At least you've got something which means we can head out." He placed his sword in its sheath. His armor formed itself. His wings expanded. "Please tell me you can at least fly." "Your eyes can see them so there's no problem. What I'm worried about are the others. Some of our friends aren't capable of seeing any part of my purity." "We could teleport together. It won't be a problem." "That's great." "And Rob?" Rob faced him. "Thanks for bringing me back." He smiled. "Don't mention it."

Jensen caught him. "Easy there." "Jensen! He was with me! He was alive when I saw him! I failed to save him. To keep him from harm's way. Don't you care?" "Of course I do!" A few tears left his eyes. Jensen bit his lip. "I'm just trying to help you. You don't think I don't know how you feel? I might find Jared in the same mess!" Misha looked at him. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. My grief is no different from yours." "It's ok. I get that you're mad. I know how it feels to lose someone too and to almost lose a best friend. But that's why we have to keep going. For Richard and everybody else who has fallen. We have to keep fighting. Always keep fighting. Remember that motto?" Misha nodded. "How can I forget? It was the words that changed our lives. Changed everyone's." Their eyes met. "You're right. We have to save whoever's left. Find Jared and protect what we have left." "That's the Misha I know and love." Jensen pat his shoulder. "C'mon. We've got some demons to hunt."

Alex struggled against the ropes. He could feel the ropes tighten more on his wrists each time he tried to get out of their grasp. Jared snapped. Alex gasped. He felt the ropes loosen. Giving him access to breathe. His head sunk low. Jared held his chin. Forcing him to look up. Alex's lip had a cut with blood. He had a black left eye. His nose had been bleeding. The blood stained his shirt. His armor had been destroyed. His wings were closed. Some of their feathers had been pulled off. "Answer my question before I pluck another feather from your chicken wings. How did you and the others obtain angelic powers?" "I don't know!" Alex coughed up blood. "I was afraid. Things happened. That's all I know!" Jared pushed his head. He shook his head and sighed. He yanked a feather out. Alex flinched. "What do you want from me?!" Jared rest his chin on his hand. 

"Hmm....How should I use you?" His eyes lit up. "Oh! I know what you can do for me." He smirked. "Follow my rules and I'll adopt you as my son. Do that and you won't die."  
"Get away from him!" Jared turned. Jensen's eyes widen. "Jared? What are you...?" Jared smiled. "Hello Jensen." He nodded. "Misha." "Don't be deceived. That's not him. He's being possessed." "Possessed?" "You catch right on, don't you cutie?" said Jared. "He's right. I have his body and soul. And boy what a body it is!" He hugged himself. He took a long sniff. "He's even better looking than Sam. His physique. So muscular and slender. Daddy can twist my neck any day." Jensen flinched at the remark. "Dude! Seriously? Gross! Have your fantasies somewhere else! I think I'm gonna vomit!" Jared dropped his arms to his sides. "You don't understand how much I've wanted this type of body. This soul connects with me in so many ways. We both understand each other. We know what it means to be lost and feel betrayed." "You're lying! Jared had his troubles but I would never leave him." "None of us did." said Misha. "Then how do you explain leaving him to deal with the demons? His friend, Richard, died right before his eyes. Executed as he watched. He couldn't do anything. He had no choice. He was too weak to stop any of it!" "I didn't think anything like that was going to happen!" "Jensen-" "No!" Jensen's sad eyes looked at Jared. "He's right. The blame is on me. I let him become possessed. I wasn't there for him. I should have been." His lips quivered. He swallowed. His voice shook as he spoke. "I did this to you."

"The only way you can make things right is by giving in. Allow my favorite demon to cast himself into your body. Jared can only forgive you this way." "Jensen! Don't! It's a trick! He's lyin-" Jared raised his hand. Misha was thrown back. His lips were forced shut. He tried to speak. Only muffled words could be heard. Jensen watched the scene. He turned back to his closest friend. The first real friend he had ever known in the Hollywood business. A man in a dark blue suit walked in. He had caramel brown eyes, dark brown slicked back hair, and pale skin. A five o'clock shadow presented itself. "There he is. Now, what's it going to be? His life or yours?"

Jared kept banging against the metal door that represented his gateway out of the dream world. "Jensen! Stop!" He banged harder. His fists brought back a strong vibration. The sounds of each hit echoed off into the darkness.

Jensen hesitated. The thought of being possessed frightened him but if it meant saving Jared then there was a good chance it was worth it. He stared at his feet then back up.  
Jared threw himself against the door. "You can't do this, Jensen! Don't be an idiot!"

Jensen found himself at the brink of losing hope. Hope that he knew he could only gain from accepting his fate. "If I do this, will he really be saved?" "You have my word."  
His arrows and bow appeared in his hand. Jared aimed at the door. He fired. The arrow bounced off. Jared threw the arrows down. He broke the bow in half against his knee. "Screw Robin Hood!" An axe, the size of himself, appeared in his hand. He strike against the door. He burst through.

"I'd take a bullet for him." "He is my brother, he is my best friend and he happens to be a co-worker." "However, Jared has become a real close friend to me."  
Jensen opened his mouth. He was ready to accept it. To give in to the evil that he thought would save a man he could call his brother. The door was thrown off its hinges. Richard and Rob stepped in. "Sorry ladies! Hope we're not late. I had to make a candy run." He held up his sword which was covered in an assortment of sweets. He saw him but could see what was truly underneath. "Jared."


	7. Guns Blazing

Jared cocked his head. "This is a surprise." Richard glared. A low growl curled from his lips. He could see the demon's real face. "You sent them and you let them hurt him!" "How could I? I was asleep for nine months." Rob reached out to him. Richard pulled away. "You are going to die!" Jared smiled. "Isn't that sweet? All of you are clueless morons." He picked up the knife. He pressed the blade against his skin. Richard trembled. "Get that damn knife away from him!" "Easy cowboy. I'm just going to remind you who's still here." He brushed the metal tip across his arm. Blood trickled down from the long cut. Richard gripped hard on his sword. He stepped forward. Jared placed the knife near his neck. "Come any close with your weapon out and you get to see him bleed." "I thought you needed him?" said Jensen. "His body. Not his soul. It would be fun to talk to someone but I've got plenty of my own demons." He shrugged. "No pun intended."

Richard's anger seethed through his teeth. Gritting down hard. "Give me your sword. I'm sure you don't want to see a pool of blood from your best friend." He threw his sword at the ground. Jared picked up the sword. He took one look over. "Nah." He slammed the sword down. Breaking it in half. Richard keeled over. He screamed. His armor dissipated. "Rich!" Rob knelt down. He placed a hand on his head. "Not this time." Jared threw the knife at him. Jensen jumped in front of them. The blade pierced his chest. He staggered but leaned against his staff. The snake wrapped around him. He took a deep breath. The knife fell out. His wound healed in mere seconds. "Jared's barely scratched the surface. You want to try to save him from something that he can't escape by himself?" "Jared's my best friend. He's my brother. We're his family and he's part of it. I would do anything to save him. Anything that I know could save him."

Jensen was dragged by the snake. He kept the same pace as the reptile. Appearing as though he could run faster than normal. He grabbed Jared by his shirt. "Why don't we take this outside?" They disappeared. Misha fell over. He was free of the demon's hold. He leaned against the wall. Helping himself up. He saw the bloody mess on the chair. "Alex!" He ran to him. He untied the ropes. Alex slumped forward. Misha shook him. "Hmm?" Alex barely opened his eyes. "Misha...?" "Yeah, it's me. We're heading out of here, ok?" He pulled him up. Bringing his arm over his shoulder, he kept him standing. Rob brought Richard to the wall where he sat there. He walked over to Misha. "He'll be fine." He placed his hand on his head. There was an instant glow. Alex sighed. He had been healed. "What about, Rich?" asked Misha.

"He's fine. Most of his abilities are weak but he's not seriously hurt." "I need my weapon." Richard forced himself up. "You need to sit this one out. Jensen knows how to win this fight. He's been friends with Jared for years." He turned to them. "Misha. Alex. You two need to kill all of the demons that are in this building. I can sense that most of them are here. If we can get them out of the way then we'll have a better chance against the others." Misha picked up his spikey shield. Alex's armor formed. His wings flapped. "I'm not letting Jensen do this alone. Not when Jared's in danger." said Richard. "Give me my sword!" Misha hand him the two broken pieces. Rob took them instead. He connected the pieces together.

Jensen stood with the snake by his side. "It doesn't have to be this way, Jared. You can still fight this. Fight him." Tears left his eyes. "Jared is mine now. Your friend is lost in my world. You can't save him from anything. You could never. Even when he was in that depth of despair, he was never truly rescued." "Shut up! You don't know jack about him! You never will! Me and the rest of his family! We saved him! And we'll do it again!" He was trembling. His lips quivered. He slammed the staff against the ground. Everything shook. "You won't take him! Not while I'm still here!" "Same here, asshole!" Richard stood next to him. He held a rainbow sword. His golden wings expanded and armor was dark blue. "Richard. The immortal who wishes he could be this man's hero." "I'm not going to make him think of me as a role model. Whether or not he hates me after all of this doesn't matter. He could want to spill my freaking guts but I'll still help him. And I'll do anything to keep him here too." Jared cracked his neck. "Then let's get started."

Alex and Misha ran down one hall. Rob went to the other one. Each demon they met was taken down. Killed by their powers and weapons. A sheer force that they didn't expect. The three kept fighting. Fighting for not just the world but their families too. "Alex! Duck!" He did so. Misha threw his shield at the demon. Its tiny blades chopped his head off. He pulled his shield off the wall. "How many do you think there will be when we're done?" asked Alex. "Hopefully less. Whatever that number is." Alex high kicked another demon without looking.

Rob screamed at the demons that surprised him most. A high pitched squeal. Most of them laughed. They laughed harder than they had before. So much so that he had an easier time killing them. A couple of demons came along from the elevator. "Screw it." His body glowed. The demons howled in pain.


	8. A Thousand Apologies

Jared knocked the metal door down. He walked into the room. Facing his friends. All of them surrounded him. Their death glares pierced his soul. The axe disappeared. He looked around. "You're a pig! Always eating my scraps. You never save anything from the food cart!" shouted Jensen. "You talk too much. Who cares about your baby pictures?" said Rob. "I never liked you from the moment I saw you. Those dumb pranks you pulled on me? I hate them and I hate you!" "Stop it! You're lying! None of you are here!" Jared clamped his hands over his ears. "We're not here, huh? You here that guys? He called us a mirage!" said Richard.

He pushed him back. Jared fell to his knees. Richard forced his hands apart. "What are you going to do? Shut us up forever? It's time you learn the truth!" Misha punched him. Jared fell back. They crowded him. "That's for all the teasing!" "And this is for your stupid smile!" Rob kicked him. Jared groaned. "Look at you. You may get the big paychecks but you're a giant gummy bear." said Alex. Jared raised a brow. "You didn't really think that one through, did you?" "No. Not really." Alex punched him. Blood dripped from his nose. Richard smirked. "Why did I bother caring about you? You've been a burden to me." He hopped over him. He punched him from side to side. "You wasted my life!" Blood spilled from his lips. There was a cut near his left eye. A cut on his lip. He swore he felt a tooth fling off.

"Rich." He spit out some blood. "You don't mean that. You can't." Richard strike one last punch. "Watch me." He stepped out of the way. Jensen knelt. "Look at me." Jared hesitated. He shut his eyes. "I said look at me!" He turned to him. He opened his eyes. "You're nothing to me. You don't mean anything." "Don't you say that! Don't you bring me down!" "I never loved you." Jared cried out. He slammed his fists against the ground. The sound echoed. Everyone disappeared.

Richard ran to Jared. He swung his sword. Jared caught the blade. "You're not seeing him anymore, are you? You think that you've lost him. Good. Keep it that way." Richard's eyes widen. He jumped back. "We can't fight him or else we'll kill him." said Jensen. "What was your first clue?" said Jared. Richard screamed. "Get the hell out of him!" He stabbed the ground. Breaking it apart. Jared fell in but caught himself in time. He held onto the edge of the broken ground. "Jensen! Rich! Help!" "Damn it." Richard threw his sword aside. "Wait!" shouted Jensen. Richard ran over. "Hang on, Jared." He pulled him up by an arm. Jared made it back on land. He smiled. "Thanks, Rich." Richard nodded. He returned the happy expression. He wondered if this was real. That Jared had somehow threw the demon out of his body. He didn't care because he could hear his voice and read his face. It had to be Jared.

Jared picked him up. He was ready to push him off the edge. Suddenly, he froze.

Misha and Alex were at the lobby. Rob ran out of the elevator. "Did you really take the elevator?" asked Misha. "Of course. Why? Did you guys take the stairs?" "We teleported." said Alex. "Oh. Right." said Rob. Demons ran to all sides. Surrounding them. "Crap!" said Misha. "Seriously? How many demons screw each other?" "You played God dumbass. You of all people should know that they were once us." said Alex. "Guys! We still have a problem!" Misha brought their attention back to the demons. "Damn it! Even with our powers, there's too many of them!" said Rob. There was a glow from a group of demons who fell apart and became nothing. A man held a silver emblazoned blue curved blade with the handle being at a regular size. The blade was the size of a giant's head. He wore bronze armor. His red wings looked damaged. "Matt?"

Jared stared at him. "What are you doing? Kill him!" Richard listened to his words. "No, I won't. He's my friend." He realized that Jared and the demon were arguing with each other. "Jared! Don't do this!" shouted Jensen. Jared didn't hear him. He was more focused on Richard but never really looked at him. Richard reached out. His hands were on his arms. He locked eyes with him. "As long as we're here, you won't lose." Jared blinked. For a moment, he looked back. "And even if we were dead, we would still be here in some way or another." His grip became loose. Richard threw himself at him. Pushing him forward, he held him close. "I'm sorry I wasn't there enough if I wasn't at all. If this is what you accepted then I apologize a thousand times for not being there. For not being a friend."

Richard looked up. "Jared, I love you! And I do care about you! So get that bastard out of your damn body!" Jared pulled away from him. He fell on his knees. He laughed. Turning to him, he smiled. "I may be gone but I'll come back. And nothing will stand in my way." He snapped his fingers. Choking on the dark mist, he opened his mouth wide. Black smoke flew out. He brushed his fingertips against his lips. He sobbed uncontrollably. Richard knelt near. "I'm so sorry, Rich. To all of you. I can't take back what I've done." He held him close. "It's ok, Jared. None of it was your fault." The ground vibrated. The three men looked up at the hotel. The building crumbled. "NO!" shouted Jensen who thought of Misha, Alex, and Rob. How long would it take to find their bodies? Did he even want to see them the way they ended up?

A group walked away from the debris. As they came closer, Jared and Richard stood. They could see from a distance as the group got closer that it was their friends. Jensen squinted. His eyes widen once he got a clear picture. Immediately, he ran to them but he hugged Misha. Holding him tight. "You son of a bitch. You scared me." Misha looked at him. "Are you alright?" "I am now." He smiled. Jared and Richard came along. "It's good to see you guys." said Richard. "Matt? Why are you here?" asked Jared. "'Oh thank you Matt for saving us! We don't know what we could have done without you!'" "Alright alright. Thanks Matt." Matt smiled. There was a loud cracking. Everybody turned to a portal which opened twelve feet high. "What the hell is that?" said Rob. "I don't know but it looks just like-" said Jensen. "A familiar portal." said Alex.

There were screams of the damned coming out of the portal. Souls that were lost that wandered the world they were once in. Now, they came to this place by force. Everybody placed their hands against their ears. The screams pierced their ears. There was a creature who was the last to come out of the portal. The souls had left the area. Scattering to wherever they would find themselves at. Everyone was able to put their hands down. "Oh my god." said Jensen. "Jesus Christ. That thing's fugly!" said Richard. Everybody looked at him. "What?" The creature landed on all fours. It was a naked woman with joints like an animal's. Her face had inhuman wide eyes and a large mouth. A smile laid permanent there. She had long black hair reaching the ground. Her hands had long fingernails. She was the size of a human.

She paid no attention to them. Instead, she ran off somewhere. "Looks like we've got some supernatural ass to kick." said Jensen who was ready to use his staff when it turned into dust. Everybody else's weapons and armor met the same fate. "What the hell is she?" said Alex. "I don't know but I think we're about to find out." said Jared. The portal closed.


End file.
